Cause and Effect
by Arcane Extinction
Summary: With only revenge in mind for Draco Malfoy, Harry plots a prank that soon spirals out of control, and turns into something he never anticipated. DMHP.
1. Chapter 1

Cause and Effect / Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot, and a few ideas, but nothing more. JK Rowling owns everything else.

Lacey. Eww. Honestly, who had lace handkerchiefs? Harry could think of one person who would spend money on such an unnecessary item, and as he turned the handkerchief over, his suspicions were confirmed. The initials DM were stitched into the fabric, a shimmering a metallic white. Harry stared at the despicable item, as if touching it might summon one of the few people he despised to where he was sitting. Of the finest quality, and still quite clean, considering he'd found it sitting on a patch of mud. It probably had a self cleaning charm on it, or… something.

Harry yawned, staring out blankly at the gardens and benches that dotted the area. The Hogsmeade park. It really wasn't that interesting, and was a sorry excuse for a park if he ever saw one. A few flowers that were obviously magically enhanced, and trees that were far too green for the time of year. The abundant foliage was bright and unnerving, especially since it was only September, when the trees should be shedding their leaves.

He sighed, looking around slowly, finally spotting… well, something to say the least. Not necessarily something he'd have liked to see, and it was an image that would certainly scar him for years to come. A Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, the said two seemingly attached at the lips. Ew.

Harry shivered, but grinned slowly as a brilliant idea struck him. His sixth year at Hogwarts would go off with a bang.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only the third day of school, and already Harry had been plotting. Currently, he was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the perfect time to put his plan into action. Only a few more moments, and the set time would come. The Slytherins slowly made their way to their table, 'fashionably late,' as was to be expected. Just as he saw the group settling in, he stood up, and walked towards the table, ignoring the shouts coming from his own table.

Some might call this 'plan' revenge, but Harry had been wanted to get Malfoy for something for as long as he could remember. Oh, wait. That was still revenge. Either way, it was perfect, especially in response to what happened on the train ride to Hogwarts.

_The train had been nearing Hogwarts, and Harry was searching through his trunk in hopes of finding his robes. _

"_They're not here!" Hermione voiced her indignation on Harry's behalf, who rolled his eyes in response._

"_Yes, such was already noted, Hermione," he replied in only a slightly aggravated tone. _

"_Why don't you just transfigure some robes for him, Hermione?" Ron put forth his own suggestion, one he had been repeating for quite some time now._

"_Because, Ron," Hermione started in an exasperated tone, but was cut off when the door to their compartment was slid open quite forcefully. _

"_Ah, Potter can't find his robes? Ah, well, I'm sure Ron can lend you some – perhaps those ghastly dress robes he'd worn to the Yule Ball." Draco sneered, and shuddered, as if the memory of Ron's robes brought back memories. "Or, I'm sure he'll find some rags you can borrow for the time being." Another smirk accompanied the boy's words as she shut the door, hitting Harry's finger as he'd been about to attack Malfoy quite viciously. Harry snarled a reply, one that was formulated with more swear words then anything else. _

"_Bloody git," Ron muttered, looking away. _

_Harry sighed, and opened his trunk, about to try an accio charm when the train came to a halting stop, spilling the contents everywhere. His robes fell out, wrapped in his invisibility cloak. "Oh, yeah, I forgot I put them there," Harry muttered sheepishly, but not before he received a glare from both Hermione and Ron, one that would give Snape some competition. Harry shivered. _

Harry grinned, approaching Draco quickly, walking slowly, making sure everyone in the Slytherin house would notice him. When he found the other boy, who was currently immersed in a discussion with Blaise and Pansy, he paused a moment for the effect, eyes lingering on his target. He stood behind Draco, wrapping his arms around the other boy, enjoying the strange looks shot his way. "Miss me, love?" he inquired. Draco said nothing, at a loss of words. "Mm, thought so. And say, you forgot this." Harry pulled out the handkerchief, and handed it to the other boy. "My thanks," he murmured before exiting the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cause and Effect / Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot, and a few ideas, but nothing more. JK Rowling owns everything else.

"What… the bloody hell was that, _Potter_?" Ooh, an angry Malfoy on the loose, man your battle stations, everyone! He's gonna blow!

"Weren't you there, _Malfoy_? I would think anyone with half as much wit as Crabbe possesses would know what that was." Harry replied, spitting out Draco's surname with as much poison as he could muster.

"Shut. Up. Potter," Draco demanded through gritted teeth. "I've got an angry girlfriend and boyfriend ready to curse me to the depths of the sea at a moments notice. Now, you will go back there and explain this was some stupid, childish prank, whether or not I must use the Imperius on you. Got it?"

Harry grinned. "A boyfriend and girlfriend? Ooh, interesting, I must say. So what happened, you were cheating on Pansy, and this little… incident revealed you were with someone else?" Harry's grin widened as he saw that he was correct in his assumption. "So I ruined two perfect relationships – ooh, that's a good deal. Two for one, wouldn't you say?" He laughed, and was immediately silenced by a hand clapped over his mouth. He pushed the other boy away, grinning, and walked away. "Have fun, Malfoy!"

He was about to head towards the direction of the Griffindor tower when he heard the incanted words of a curse, and saw the light expelled from Draco's wand flash by. "Missed me," Harry taunted, and saw another curse flash by. Draco's aim appeared to be quite off.

Draco cursed, and grabbed Harry's wrist, dragging him back into the Great Hall. As the two boys entered the large room, Harry switched the grip so it looked like they were holding hands. A large grin was now etched onto his face. "Look at all the scary people, Draco-kins!" He giggled impishly, and allowed himself to be dragged over to the Slytherin table.

"The truth. Now. Or I'll learn how to, and flay. You. Alive." Draco raised a hand, clenched in a fist to show… well, perhaps to show how angry he was, or because he really wanted to hurt someone. Perhaps Harry. Who knows.

"Well, you see, the truth is," Harry began slowly, shooting a glance at Draco, "we've een seeing each other for a few months now. Draco needed something to get back at his dad with, and lo and behold, Draco here is _quite_ good looking, so it really worked out in the end, to both of our advantages."

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered under his breath. "We're _not_ going out, and I. Hate. His. Guts."

"Aww, Draco, that's so cute, still trying to keep this our dirty little secret. You're trying to protect me from all the big bad Death Eaters out there, aren't you?" Harry leaned in towards Draco, looping one arm around the other boys waist. "Draco is ever so kind," Harry purred, smiling mischievously.

"Eurgh," Draco complained, expressing his annoyance through a nonsensical as he attempted to free himself from the human leech that had latched onto him. "Harry means nothing to me, he is just a stupid kid who wants more attention then he already has. Can't you see that? Pansy? Blaise?" He almost started to plead, but caught himself in time. Mafloys did not plead.

"Sure, whatever Draco. Now that you're done lying to me, as if it's not the _first_ time, please, get out of our way." Pansy shot Draco a pointed look. "We are over."

"Shove your ass, Draco, you're not wanted here," Blaise muttered, adding in his own opinion, which hardly differed from Pansy's. "Get out of my sight. I won't ask you again, because if you don't, I will forcibly move you."

Draco glared at the two, and stalked out of the room, followed by a certain other. One named Harry Potter.

"You ruined everything," Draco spat at the other boy. "Everything. I had it perfect! One girlfriend, one boyfriend, and neither knew. And because of you're bloody idea of a joke, it was ruined." Draco began pacing, clenching and unclenching his teeth, beginning to look more like a feral cat, rather then human. Harry could have sworn he could see a trail as the other boy snapped back to face Harry. Harry blinked.

"What?" he asked. "Wait, you mean, we mean nothing? All that love was for waste? How could you do that to me Draco?" Harry pleaded, giggling inwardly. This was quite enjoyable. Aggravating Draco to the point where he wanted to murder Harry. Ooh, yes, quite fun indeed.

"Stupid bloody fucking git," Draco muttered, and looked over at Harry who seemed to be radiating with happiness. That was not right. Harry Potter was supposed to be the good little boy everyone had wanted him to be. Draco Malfoy was… a Malfoy! His father was a Death Eater, and he was the boy who screamed evil. Damnit, Harry Potter, the Golden Boy for fuck's sake, would not best him at this. "Although, you know…" Draco trailed off, smirking evilly. Harry was not the only one who had a plan. Oh, no.

"What is it, love?" Harry cooed.

"Oh, I'm just reminiscing. Of that wonderful night we'd had together," he replied, raising his voice as he saw a few other students pass him by. They shot the two boys slightly disgusted looks, a few others poking their friends and repeating the words before giggling and running off. Draco turned his attention back to Harry, who now had an unreadable expression on his face. Draco grinned. "Oh, yes, I remember. I'd touched you like this this," he murmered, leaning in towards the other boy, letting his hand wander, so he was stroking the dark haired boy's cheek. "And I'd looked at you like this," he continued, giving Harry only a slightly lust filled look. "And then I'd…" Draco paused, closing the distance between the two boys by firmly kissing Harry, pushing the said boy back towards a pillar near the exit of the Great Hall. Harry replied enthusiastically, something Draco hand't anticipated. Draco broke off the kiss, and finished his little speech "kissed you like that."

"Holy bloody fuck!" Harry and Draco turned to see a very disgruntled Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville staring in horror. Their look was soon mirrored by a group of Slytherins. The group of Griffindors was now joined by Blaise, Pansy, and a few other Slytherins Harry didn't recognized.

"Holy bleeding fuck indeed," replied Blaise darkly, knowing full well how good that must taste, and the feeling as the pale haired blonde kissed him, and slowly discarded things that certainly weren't necessary, namely clothing. Blaise blinked. They weren't together. His dazed face soon adopted a look of anger, and he and Pansy stalked off towards their common rooms, and the Griffindors retreated to theirs.

Draco grinned at the slightly flustered Harry who was standing before him, breathing a bit faster then he normally did. "See you, love," Draco whispered in the raven haired boys ear, and headed off towards the direction of his common rooms, casting an invisibility spell on himself as he left.

"Damn," Harry swore, realizing that he had lost at his own game.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review, rate? What did you think? Is it worth continuing? Too boring? Bland? Review! (Please) 3


End file.
